One Shining Moment
by ice-connoisseur
Summary: Rose, Jack, Martha, Sarah Jane and Donna during and after Journey’s End. Because they all deserved more. A “missing moments” collection. Last up: of Donna and brilliance.
1. Of Rose and Homecoming

**Title**: Here at the End of the World We Learn how to Dance

**Author**: Kate's Master, aka Emma

**Summery**: A few of the moments, thoughts and feelings that Journey's End didn't quite get round to. Starting with Rose. _The past however many months spent working towards this moment, but, somehow, she's never let herself think too much about what she'd do, what she'd say, when she finally set eyes on him again._

**Disclaimer**: I am not actually an 18 year old vet student. I'm in fact a nationally owned corporation, all by my self. Doctor Who, is, therefore, mine. Insert appropriate sarcasm here.

**Authors Notes: **Heh, fairly overdue, I must admit…I actually started, and, indeed, finished these sometime in July…just never got round to posting. But it's US election night, and I'm staying up to watch despite a 9am lecture, clearing my way through a backlog of un-posted fanfics while the BBC go through the build up interviews.

And now it's a few days later, I actually _have_ an internet connection, and have finally got round to uploading!

Inspired by my great rant that while I loved the great companion gang, I came to the realisation that the great problem with Journey's End was the fact that with so many of them, we never got to really see the proper reunions – Jack and Rose being my greatest gripe. We needed more, BBC. More!

And the announcement of David Tennent's departure has put me in a Doctor Who mood.

**Dedication**: For **Hannah**, who came home too.

* * *

She'd know that suit anywhere. Even from a distance, in the un-natural darkness, she can tell. And so she stands stock-still and stares.

It's odd. The past however many months and years have all been spent working towards this moment, but, somehow, she's never let herself think too much about what she'd do, what she'd say, when she finally set eyes on him again.

And now she has, and all she can do is stare, drinking him in. His suit, his pose, his damn good hair, his…Donna has seen her. She can tell by the way the older woman's body shifts slightly, the way her eyes widen and a small smile begins to form. And now the redhead is speaking to him, and she can't hear what is said, but he's moving, turning round, and this is it.

He looks stunned. Completely baffled, like he can't quite begin to believe she's there, and, despite everything – despite the fact that there's a very good chance they're all going to die, despite the fact that the world is ending, despite the fact that every world is ending…she wants to laugh. The smile breaks out across her face involuntarily, the sort of smile you can't begin to suppress, even if you wanted to, and then she is running, and he is running, just the way they always did, and it is good and real and right, and she's vaguely aware of Donna, beaming at the pair of them, and in that moment, pounding across the London concrete, she is finally home.

* * *

They've changed the layout of everything. I'm confused. I miss the little purple button!

Anyway, a few more to come, from various viewpoints. Review, if you've a moment. I'll give you special Flat 10 baked goods.


	2. Of Jack and SafeKeeping

**Title**: Here, at the end of the world, we learn how to dance  
**Author**: Kate's Master, aka Emma  
**Summery**: A few of the moments, thoughts and feelings that Journey's End didn't quite get round to.

**Disclaimer**: I sent them a letter, explaining to the BBC just how much owning Doctor Who would mean to me. They wouldn't even put it in the Children in Need auction. So no, still not mine.

**Authors Notes: **Back again! UK guys, did you SEE Children in Need last night? The clip?! Roseita!?! I'm so very looking forward to Christmas.

My thanks to x-EmilyTennant-x for the review. Have a brownie!

Anyway, next up: Jack and Rose. This was one of the reunions I had been most looking forward to seeing, and I think it's fair to say it was horribley underplayed. And that's where I come in…

* * *

At any other time, Captain Jack Harkness would have dropped some comment about holding two beautiful women in his arms. But he doesn't, and that proves, if only to himself, just how serious this situation is. A part of him is morbidly fascinated – he's heard about regeneration, but, of course, never seen it – but a far bigger part of him wants to scream and rage. At the Daleks, at this whole damn mess, at the Doctor, at his absolute shit sense of timing.

It is only when he sees her hugging the Doctor a few moments later that his brain finally registers exactly who it was he had had his arm around. They (finally) break apart, and she turns her attention to him, a patented Rose Tyler beam firmly in place.

"Jack."

"Hello Rose."

"I…I thought you were dead."

It's a strange greeting, and he can't quite resist the sardonic reply that earns him a wry grin from the Doctor.

"Nah. Very hard to kill, me."

A frown plays across her face – she's not missed the irony in his tone, and he's going to have to explain this later - but for now he moves forward, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug that she gladly reciprocates. He tilts her head and kisses her, just like he did when they said goodbye, so very long ago. Except this time, to his surprise, she responds, and rewards him with a cheeky grin as he pulls away, the tip of her tongue just poking out between her teeth.

The Doctor is watching impassively, and Jack begins to realise just how much Rose Tyler has changed. It's not just the haircut and the clothes – she's older, maturer, tougher, and it's not just the mere passing of years that have wrought these changes, he knows. The old Rose would never have kissed him in front of the Doctor. The old Rose didn't know how to use a gun, never mind roam the streets of London with one.

But as she hugs him again, pulling the Doctor in too, so it's the three of them mushed up together, just like old times, back in the Tardis after a particularly narrow scrape, he realises he doesn't care. She's here and now and alive, and by god he's missed her.

Here in his arms, the two people who once meant more to him than anything else in the universe are alive and well, and, if he kids himself, just for a moment, safe. And that is enough.

* * *

And there we go. Thanks for reading - if you've a mo, click on the new green (?!!??!) button and leave me a few words. Next up: Of Martha and Realisation


	3. Of Martha and Realisation

**Title**: Here, at the end of the world, we learn how to dance  
**Author**: Kate's Master, aka Emma  
**Summery**: A few of the moments, thoughts and feelings that Journey's End didn't quite get round to.

**Disclaimer**: Still own little more than a poster and a sticker book. Actual characters, places and general setting are all BBC property.

**Authors Notes: **I come to you tonight an extremely well fed student. Gotta love parental visits. Pie is good. And so is chocolate ice cream.

On a slightly more relevant note, my thanks to **x-EmilyTennant-x** and **DramaDork21** for their kind reviews.

On we go!

* * *

"Oh my god. He found you."

The blonde girl looks faintly surprised, though she hides it well, and Martha can only tell due to years of people-watching coupled with an intense UNIT training course. Surprised that Martha knew who she was? Odd, but the only logical explanation she can think of.

It is a strange feeling. Here they are, facing the end of the universe (_again_), and there she is. Real, alive, breathing and introducing herself like she's a normal person, and Martha suddenly wishes that she could pause time, just for a moment, to take it in, to understand, and comprehend the person she is seeing for the first time.

She's blonde, of course, but it's out of a bottle, and the roots are showing through. And she's shorter than Martha had pictured her, her face softer and her posture harder. She's scared, though she's hiding it well, much like Martha herself, and that makes her all the more real, somehow. An actual living person, not the idol the Doctor's words had painted in her mind. Which is a shame, in a way, the little voice at the back of her head laments, because the idol was so much easier to hate.

But she, Martha Jones, has grown up over the past few months, moved on from that petty spite for a girl she'd never even met. She can only imagine what has happened, what has caused this impossible meeting, but she won't question it, because she can barely begin to guess at how much it means to the Doctor, and he means too much to her for it to truly hurt anymore.

And anyway, she loves her Tom fiercely, the tall, skinny, travelling doctor who is entirely and truly hers, and hers alone. And she tries not to think of him, of what he'd think of her if he knew what she was threatening to do.

Then Jack's face pops up next to hers, and there's no more time for thinking, though she can see Rose out of the corner of her eye, glancing at her curiously – jealously, even, maybe? – and so Martha smiles slightly. Maybe her predecessor was human, after all.

* * *

This chapter is actually the first one I thought of, though, chronologically speaking, it doesn't fit in until here.

I liked Martha, though Rose shall always be dearest to me, and so much was made of her coming to terms with, and living up to, the shadow cast by Rose's absence, that I felt the need to give her some credit. She seems to be far to often and easily swept aside, in my opinion.

Anyway. The green button is still new and shiny. Press it…you know you want to…


	4. Of Sarah Jane and Stories

**Title**: Here at the end of the world, we learn how to dance  
**Author**: Kate's Master, aka Emma  
**Summery**: A few of the moments, thoughts and feelings that Journey's End didn't quite get round to.  
**Disclaimer**: I am not actually a 19 year old vet student. I'm in fact a nationally owned corporation, all by my self. Doctor Who, is, therefore, mine. Insert appropriate sarcasm here.

**Authors Notes: **I guess this technically goes beyond Journey's End now, since it takes place after the end of the episode. But it's very tightly woven in with what happened, specifically one line, when the Doctor asks Sarah Jane about Luke, and she replies "It's a long story". I like to think that he gets to hear it.

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. Uni and exams and life in general are pulling me away from my writing far more than I'd like. But I shall persevere!

* * *

He stood in front of the old Victorian house and regarded it thoughtfully. From the outside, it looked like nothing special – garden slightly overgrown, an old, evidently much used and abused car in the driveway, the higgledy-piggledy roof. Nestled between the semi-detached estate houses that surrounded it, however, it stood out proudly. Different. Special.

He smiled slightly, and walked up to the front door.

Before he had even raised his hand to knock, however, it was wrenched open, and a teenage boy dressed in jeans and t-shirt stumbled to a sudden halt, discovering his path blocked. Another boy skidded to a stop, and, finally, a dark haired girl barrelled into the back of him, let out an exasperated cry, and peered round to see what had caused the collision.

"Hello!" the Doctor said brightly, recovering first.

"Hello." the second boy replied calmly, while the girl and the first boy continued to stare curiously.

Footsteps on the stairs behind the three teens announced the arrival of a fourth person, and, a moment later, a far more familiar face appeared. Sarah Jane stared at him, shock apparent on her face.

"Doctor?"

"You said it was a long story." he said by way of a greeting, over the heads of the three figures in the doorway. "I've got time. If you're not too busy, that is. I can go away."

She smiled at him, the same smile from years back, when he had first taken her with him, and, for a moment, it was as if no time at all had passed.

"Come in. I'll make us some tea."

* * *

Two minutes later, and he was settled in a chair in Sarah Jane's kitchen, looking around curiously, and being regarded equally curiously by the three teens, who had apparently abandoned whatever their original destination had been in favour of this new arrival.

"Are you really the Doctor?" blurted out the girl finally, after several moments silence.

"Doctor, meet Maria Jackson, my neighbour, and Clyde Langer." intercepted Sarah, indicating to the girl and the boy who had first opened the door. "Maria, Clyde, the Doctor. And…well, I suppose you've sort of met. This is Luke, my son."

Luke held out a hand, surprisingly formal for a fourteen year old, and the Doctor shook it gravely.

"Have you got your Tardis with you?" asked the other boy, Clyde, enthusiastically, boggling at the Doctor as if he were about to grow a second head.

"The Tardis? Yes! Yes, of course. I left it by a park."

"In which city?" asked Sarah dryly, carrying over a tray of mugs. The girl – Maria? – leapt to her feet and rooted round in one of the cupboards, reappearing with a tin of biscuits, but the Doctor found his attention kept returning to the boy Sarah Jane called her son.

"You're wrong." he said, suddenly, and the other three around the table immediately looked defensive. "Sorry. That was rude. I'm very rude this time, Sarah. Rose was always telling me off about it. And Do…and Donna."

He could see the question on Sarah's lips, but he couldn't face it, not yet, and so he leapt to his feet, approaching Luke.

"It's like…time doesn't fit around you." he mused aloud, reaching for his screwdriver while the other two teenagers watched him slightly warily, and Luke just looked up impassively.

"You've got the body of a fourteen year old. All hormones and gawkyness – god, it's an awful age – but your mind…"

He switched on the screwdriver and held it in front of the boy's eyes.

"What are you doing?" the girl began sharply, half standing up, but Sarah Jane waved her back down and looked on, ever trusting.

"Show him your stomach, Luke." she said instead, and Luke obediently pulled up his t-shirt.

"No belly button! Oh, this is just great! You should be human – even my screwdriver says you're human, and you can't fool my screwdriver, but at the same time…"

"Perhaps you'd like to hear the story now, Doctor?" interrupted Sarah with a smile. "It really began about a year ago…"

* * *

"And Maria's dad sent Mr Smith a virus he borrowed from NASA, totally wiped his hard drive, and there we go. Good as new." concluded Sarah some time later. The tea was cold, and the biscuits were all gone, and, between the four people sitting around him, the Doctor had been bought up-to-date with the past year of his old friend's life.

He looked across at her now, smiling proudly.

"Sarah Jane Smith. Look at you! I was right. You don't need me at all. And you three!" he turned to the teenagers. "Just…fantastic. All of you!"

"Would you like to meet Mr Smith?" asked Sarah Jane while the teenagers smiled at each other, proud and slightly smug, and then they were off, thundering upstairs even as the Doctor began to nod his head.

* * *

They passed another hour poking round the attic, unearthing treasures and telling the stories behind them. Mr Smith was poked, prodded, questioned, and, at last, almost reluctantly, admired.

Eventually, however, even the wonders of Sarah Jane's attic began to run out, and they sat round once more, the Doctor this time bringing up adventures from years before, when a young journalist had first stowed away in his ship.

Maria, eyes alight with a fire he had seen on so many faces before, lent back on her elbows and sighed at the ceiling.

"I wish I could see it." she sighed, tugging warily at a loose strand of hair. "Don't suppose you're allowed to tell us when humans first start really exploring other planets?"

Sarah Jane laughed, and Luke launched into an explanation of exactly why it was currently not possible to delve so far into space with a living crew. The Doctor, however, looked thoughtful.

"Who says you can't?" he asked slowly.

Sarah Jane looked at him hard. "Doctor…" she began warningly, as the three teens sat up a little straighter.

"I could take you – don't look at me like that Sarah Jane, you can come too and make sure everyone survives. Just for an afternoon, mind. Nice, quiet planet."

Three heads turned to look imploringly at Sarah. She, in turn, looked from Clyde to Luke to Maria, and, finally, to the Doctor.

"Alright then." she conceded. "One trip. But Doctor, I'm warning you. I know how your nice, quiet planets tend to turn out. If anything happens to harm any one of them, then I swear there is nowhere in this universe where you will be safe from me."

* * *

Perhaps the gravity of her threat made him slightly more careful, perhaps the Tardis herself realised that today was not a day for mis-adventure. Either way, they somehow landed on a small planet apparently devoid of any life more intelligent than the small, three winged bird-type creatures that flocked to investigate the newcomers.

Sarah Jane could only smile as she watched her three charges step out onto the slightly blue sand, each burying their feet into it as if the process were a religious ritual. The beach stretched as far as they could see in either direction, while behind them great dunes rose out of the sand. The sea sparkled red, and the sky above their heads was a never-ending green.

"How is it," remarked Sarah Jane, sitting on the sand next to the Doctor while the teenagers splashed in the water, "that we never made it anywhere this quiet? Or am I tempting fate by speaking too soon?"

The Doctor grinned. "Nah. In about 30,000 years, those birds will evolve far enough to be counted as intelligent beings under the Shadow Proclamation, and even then this planet survives as one of the most peace-ridden in the universe. Terribly polite."

"It was a good choice. You can't get much more alien that red seas and green skies."

"No point going somewhere too like earth, if we have to be safe and boring."

"Sometimes, safe and boring happens to be just what the Doctor ordered."

"Not this one, I promise you."

Silence fell for a few minutes, broken only by the calls of the three-winged birds and the shrieks from those in the water.

"Doctor," began Sarah Jane, slowly, after a moment, "What happened? Where's Donna?"

"Home." said the Doctor heavily after another, less comfortable, silence. "She went home."

"Why? I mean, she was…you two were so good together. That thing, with the other you, the metacrisis…she was…well, she nearly was you."

"I know."

"Then why did she leave?"

"She didn't leave. She…I took her home. Having so much inside her head, all that knowledge…it was killing her. So I took it out. Except for it to work, to prevent it all coming back to her, I had to take her memories too. Anything to do with me, or the Tardis, or anything like that. If she ever remembers, if anything ever happens to remind her, then her brain will burn up and she'll die. That's one of the reasons I came, actually, to warn you. If you see her, out in the street, anywhere, then you can't act like you know her. Just pass her by, like you would any other person."

"But she's not any other person, is she." sighed Sarah, covering the Doctor's hand with her own and squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I saw…I know how much she meant to you."

He looked across at her, the careworn face, the streaks of grey in her hair, and saw the girl he'd first met so long ago still hiding behind it all.

"You all mean that much to me, Sarah." he reminded her softly. "Every one of you. You, Harry, the Brigadier…and all the others, before and after. Jack's gone back to Torchwood, and Martha and Mickey went with him. You should pay them a visit sometime, introduce them to your marvellous computer, they'd like that."

"And Rose?"

"She had to go back to the other universe. The new me that Donna created…he needed her more than I did. And one universe would never be big enough for the two of us. He's how I was when I first met her, and she can fix that. And in return, she gets him. The metacrisis worked both ways, so he was half human, with a normal lifespan and all my memories. He can give her everything she wanted from me."

"So you're on your own again."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. Well, for now. Someone will come along."

He eyed the three in the water with a half smile.

"Maybe one of them – they're definitely keen. And already partly trained."

Sarah Jane laughed. "Don't you dare."

And the sombre mood was broken, the three returning wet and triumphant from the water to engage the adults in a game of hide and seek in the dunes, interrupted by an assault on the Doctor for using his sonic screwdriver – definitely cheating, Clyde declared, until, eventually, the sun began to fall, and they returned, albeit extremely reluctantly, home.

"Come again." Sarah Jane said, standing outside the Tardis doors yet again to say her goodbyes. "Any time you feel like it. It's not good for you, rattling around in this old thing on your own for too long without seeing a friendly face."

The Doctor smiled fondly at her.

"You've turned into a mother, Sarah Jane."

She paused, considering for a moment. "Yes. Yes, I suppose I have."

They hugged, and she waited until the Tardis had fully disappeared before turning to leave, joining Luke, Maria and Clyde, waiting at the park entrance for her.

Her funny, mish-mashed little family. She hugged them all tightly, just for a moment, though Clyde squirmed uncomfortably, and Luke managed to bang his nose on Maria's forehead. To lose them…it would be unbearable. And yet the Doctor bore it, day in, day out, continued to take on the strays and stowaways who needed him slightly more than anyone else, knowing deep down, she was sure, the pain each one of them would cause him.

Just as she knew, not so deep down, not anymore, how she would be hurt, how the three teenagers she loved so dearly would grow up in a very small number of years, leave to find their own lives, their own futures. Futures that would involve aliens and dangers and whole lot more running. Futures that could well take them away from her for good.

"Come on," she said, keeping her arms around her young charges and swallowing her thoughts, because what good did they do anyway, really? "Let's go home."

And, in the back of her mind, the unsaid plea. Please. In the end, let's always, always go home.

* * *

Far far longer than the previous chapter, I know. Originally it stopped much sooner, but then my mind got carried away, and I couldn't leave it unfinished. I'm desperate for Luke and the Doctor to meet onscreen, to see the reactions of each to the other. When the opportunity to have a go at it myself reared its head, I couldn't resist.

Reviews are love.

One more to go. Whenever it may come!


	5. Of Donna and Brilliance

**Title**: One Shining Moment  
**Author**: Kate's Master, aka Emma  
**Summery**: Rose, Jack, Martha, Sarah Jane and Donna during and after Journey's End, because they all deserved more. A "missing moments" collection. Last up: of Donna and Brilliance  
**Disclaimer**: BBC Bristol isn't anywhere near as exciting as BBC Cardiff, and even then I only get to walk past the front entrance every day. Nothing you recognise is mine.

**Authors Notes: **Hahahaha. Opps. I've actually had this finished for a while, but I just never quite got round to updating it. To give you an idea of how long this has been sitting on my hard drive, this completely ignores both the three most recent Doctor Who specials and the entire of Children of Earth. So Ianto's still alive, Jack's not all mopey and depressed, the Doctor's not on some crazed power spree, and Martha and Mickey aren't married.

* * *

"D'you think he'll come?"

Jack glanced down at the dark haired woman standing beside him. Martha was scanning the street around them, looking for the familiar flash of brown, a mixture of hope and resignation on her face.

"He better. I told him. Place, date, and if he didn't turn up then there will be hell to pay."

"Yeah, but this is the Doctor. He can be aiming for twenty-first centaury London and end up in thirty-first centaury New York."

Jack grinned. "I wouldn't blame him. Great place to be. Fantastic people."

Martha shook her head fondly. "I'm not going to ask you the expand on that."

"You should! It's a good story."

Martha was saved from having to reply by a tall figure appearing among the crowds, looking up and down the busy street.

"Doctor!" she cried, running from Jacks side, dodging people and traffic and throwing her arms around the Time Lord. "You came!"

The Doctor hugged her back, lifting the shorter woman off her feet before setting her back on the pavement and taking a step back.

"Martha Jones." He smiled fondly. "I should have known."

Martha laughed. "Milligan, now, Doctor, you know that."

"Yeees, I suppose…" he agreed slowly. "But Martha Milligan just doesn't have the same ring to it. You'll always be Martha Jones to me."

Martha shook her head in fond amusement, looping one arm though his and leading him over to where Jack was waiting.

"Hey, Doc, you came!" Jack drawled with a grin.

"Why does everyone seem so surprised to see me? You told me to be here."

"Yeah, but your track record sort of speaks for itself. Right time _and_ right place, Doctor? That's got to be a first."

"Oi! I'd like to see you try and fly a Tardis on your own. But what was so urgent, anyway? I'm assuming the lack of saluting UNIT soldiers and Jack's collection of Welsh nationals means there's not some sort of invasion going on?"

"Not that we know of." agreed Martha, still smiling.

"So what?"

"Come off the road." said Jack, a touch of anxiety in his voice as he glanced at his watch. "We need to be out of sight. And then you'll see."

"Because you see, Doctor," explained Martha, "after you told us about Donna, we decided…well, someone should keep an eye on her. Just in case."

The Doctor had frozen at the mention of Donnas name, staring straight ahead with an unpleasant expression on his face.

"And before you start shouting," added Jack quickly, "Just think for a moment. We're not stupid. None of us have had direct contact with her, not even with her family. Ianto set up a computer system in the Hub, just to keep track of what she's up to, and that super-computer of Sarah-Jane's has been doing the same."

The Doctor swallowed hard.

"Thank you," he said at last. "That's…you shouldn't…"

"Yes, we should." countered Jack. "Donna Noble saved the world. The least we can do is make sure she's safe and happy."

"Which brings us back to here." finished Martha with a wide smile.

"Which is what, exactly?"

"Patience, Doctor." grinned Jack. "It'll do you good."

Luckily, they didn't have long to wait. Barely a minute had passed before the doors of the large building on the opposite side of the road burst open, and a crowd of smartly dressed people poured out.

And then, in the middle of them all, he saw her. Loud and laughing, the sun glinting off red hair and white dress as she clung to the arm of dark-haired, beaming man standing next to her.

"His name's Lee." said Jack quietly. "He's a librarian. It was a bit odd, really. We tried to do a background check when they first started going out. He just appeared in the middle of Chiswick one day about eighteen months ago. And according to every record we could get our hands on – and believe me, there aren't any we can't – he didn't exist before then. I'd have said he fell through the rift, but we checked. No rift energy, and no spikes on the day he turned up."

"But he's a good man." interrupted Martha, the conversation getting too technical for her liking. "I went in and had a chat to him. Just opening a library account, you know, friendly customer. He doesn't speak much – bit of a stutter – but he thinks the world of Donna. And she loves him."

The Doctors eyes were fixed Donna.

"Her perfect man," he said softly with a smile. "Gorgeous. Adores her. Can hardly ever speak a word."

"Doctor?" Jack frowned, concern in his voice, and, after another moments silent staring, the Time Lord turned to grin at him, all traces of melancholy reminiscence gone from his face.

"Nothing. Just…nothing. But this…this is wonderful."

"He's been good for her." nodded Jack. "Persuaded her to do an Open University course. She's not a temp anymore. And he helps her remember there's a world going on around her. He saw the same brilliance in her that you did. Not the same, of course, but…"

"But enough." finished the Doctor. "It's enough. She's happy and safe and brilliant. That'll do."

They didn't speak again; just stood in the shadows and watched the group outside the registry office, laughing chaos and shining happiness. For some things, there are not words.

* * *

_When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it'll never end. But however hard you try you can't run forever. Everybody knows that everybody dies and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if he ever for one moment, accepts it. _

_Everybody knows that everybody dies. But not every day. Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all. Now and then, Every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair and the Doctor comes to call, __everybody lives._

* * *

There. Finished. A year and a half after the episode aired, but never mind.

The man Donna was marrying, Lee, was the guy from the Library two-parter with River Song – the one she married in her dream. My theory has always been that when, at the end, he was standing on the teleport and tried to shout "Donna", the teleport interperated that as his intended destination. So it sent him to where Donna would be. (If you listen carefully during the episdoe, you can hear the machine saying "please step onto the teleport and state your intended destination", or words to that effect).

The the last two paragraphs, in italics, were from the same episode, and therefore obviously no writen by me. It seemed a fitting summary of this chapter, the story as a whole and, indeed, the entirity of David Tennents reign as Doctor. It's also one of my favourite quotes from the series. So there we go.


End file.
